Johnna
by Caity17
Summary: (a/n): this is just a brief starter that I'm writing for fun, but if anyone is interested it could be an actual story. Even at a young age, Johnna never wanted anything to do with the force, but that wasn't a choice she really got to make. Forced(pun intended) into a war against an ancient evil she inquires the help of Boba Fett to help her find her long-lost brother.


' _I was 5 when it started, things moving on their own, only they weren't, I was. I lived in an orphanage so I never knew which parent I got it from never, knew what it meant. I had heard stories of children like me, much younger, infants even, that were taken away because of the "gift", it terrified me. But they told me it was a sign, that I possessed something that would help save the galaxy from the sith, it only scared me more.'_

Sitting on a small cot, a young girl with unruly brown locks stared out of the orphanage upstairs window nervously as she watches two strangers in even stranger robes follow the housemaster up cracked dirt steps. The young girl, Johnna is her name, was scared to put it simply, she hadn't meant to do what she did, she was still very much confused about what had happened, but it worried her. Lost in thought she was startled when the room door opened revealing the housemaster who gave her a soft smile, with graceful movements she sat next to Johnna placing her hands in her lap, "it's time, Johnna" she spoke softly having known of the girl's timid ways, "it was an accident miss, I don't want to leave, please, it won't happen again" Johnna spoke quickly, shoulders tense. The woman beside her only gave a soft chuckle as she kneeled in front of the small child grabbing her hands, "oh, Johnna, do not be afraid, you are in no trouble, you possess a great gift, an ability like no other, and with that you can help save the galaxy". Johnna remained silent

' _When I stood before the council, by the force I almost cried, they said I was too old but they were willing to teach me as they did the Jedi Skywalker, but not many wanted to train me, said it would be too much to retrain my skittish nature to that of a fearless Padawan, and those that were soon lost hope in me. And so there I was, an outcast, I wasn't courageous, adventurous, strong, I wasn't skilled, I didn't have potential. I wanted to leave, I did not want to fight their war, I did not want to die for their cause.'_

"much older, you are, but train, we still can, like Skywalker" spoke Master Yoda as he hummed to himself, many nodded in agreement while others only stared, skeptic. Johnna paid them no mind, as she had already retreated into the darkest corner of her mind. At the start Johnna tried, she honestly did, but to no avail, she could not harness the power of the force. She had given up long before her Masters did, as so she sat alone in the gardens of the temple, watching as the other Padawan's trained and laughed from a distance, day after day. Until one day, she found that she was not alone.

' _But she believed I could do something else, a Twi'lek, Master Oris Varik. She said that she saw something in me that she hadn't seen in a long time, she saw peace and balance. At the time I didn't understand, I honestly thought that she was crazy, but then she took me in as her Padawan, then I knew she was crazy. I was hesitant at first, I wanted nothing to do with the force, but all she wanted me to do was sit, and talk. She still trained me in the force, not to fight, but to understand. She taught me the history of those who had come and gone, of the prophecy that one day a child would bring an end to the sith, so much knowledge.'_

"Hello young one, why do you sit alone?" a voice brought Johnna out of thought as she looked to see who had approached her. A Twi'lek looked down where Johnna sat, Johnna didn't answer but rather looked back to the training field. The Jedi followed her gaze now understanding the situation, having heard of the little girl. "may I sit?" she finally asked, Jonna shrugged moving over slightly to give the Jedi room. Once comfortable the two sat in silence for a moment, no one moved, no one spoke, they simply sat. After sometimes the Jedi who Johnna would come to know as Master Varik, turned to her with a curious expression, "what is your name young one?" she asked, "Johnna" was the answer that whispered the child's lips, "Johnna, what a name, tell me, what do you think of this place?" she asked waving her hand, "I want to leave" "why?" "because I don't belong here" "how so?". Johnna looked to the Jedi questionably, she didn't know what to think of this Jedi as most had no problem dismissing her, but for some reason, Johnna felt she could trust this Jedi and so she answered, "I can't use the force, I'll never be a Jedi, I don't think I even want to be one, I'm useless" the Jedi hummed to herself in thought and for another moment, they sat in silence. "you want to know what I see" "what?" "I saw something rare when you first arrived, I saw balance and peace, the force moves with you in ways I never seen before". Johnna didn't speak after that, she was confused and doubtful, but she wanted to believe.

 _And for two years, I was happy, I was safe, I was me. But on that dreadful day, I knew without knowing, that all I had ever loved, would die. It was like any day, my Master was off on a mission so I was left to my own devices, so I went to our regular spot to practice using the force, nothing big, just mapping my surroundings. I don't know how it happened, but I went deeper, and I saw things, strange things. There was fire and a man in Ebony armor, I was terrified and alone, there was another somewhere above, a green dented helmet was all I could see before it passed, I was confused and scared. A cold shiver went down my spine, my very being screamed, run._

Johnna and her master continued to sit in the garden together for some time, they talk, laugh, learn, and sometimes they would sit. On this day, however, Johnna sat alone, but she didn't mind like she used to, with her master on a mission she reached out to the force, she had made some progress over the years. And as she reached out, she felt something different, strange, at the time she didn't know it, but she had experienced a powerful vision, and she was fearful.

 _Something was happening, whispers of order 66 floated around, and many Padawan's where told to hide within the temple walls, all were confused, they wouldn't tell us anything, and then we waited. I would never forget, the looming grip of death that hung in the air, I couldn't stay in that room, so despite orders, I left the room to search the halls. I only went to the next hall over but it saved my life, when I returned I was horrified, death had come, and it wore the Jedi Skywalker's face, his eyes like gold fire burned my flesh, he also saw something in me, something that needed to be torn and burned. I could feel the tears roll down my face, but no sound would pass through my lips, I was going to die, but by some miracle, it would not be that day._

Her panic would have to wait she found, as events were set in motion, the temple gathered everyone inside, some calm, others panicked. Talk of events in the war slipped an order given by the Chancellor, Jedi were being killed, Johnna feared for her master's life. As she and many other young ones were told to stay in the council room, Johnna began to feel trapped she needed to know what was happening, so with the little bravery she had she ventured out into the silent halls telling herself she wouldn't go far. But something felt off, wrong, so with haste, she turned back a decision she regretted. Killed, no, slaughtered the young ones were, and at the center of the carnage stood a figure in dark robes, sensing her the figure turned, and to her stood Anakin Skywalker.

 _Before death could grip me by my throat, I was pulled away, my Master had saved me. With swift movements, we managed to escape the temple, and thus began our time of running, hiding. For more than ten years we stayed in the shadows with a small group of survivors, four others, but it wouldn't last long for as one day I came to fear the name Darth Vader, the man in ebony armor. Too soon after that, another shark in the water came to hunt, one I would never forget, one I knew to run from or die trying, Boba Fett, a Mandalorian who whore a green dented helmet. I had learned to use my fear as fuel, I wasn't the same naïve girl I was, I was smart and fast, and together with my Master, we were able to escape them to a lone frozen planet that held an old forgotten temple in the mountains, where its core burned hot. But we were not as lucky as we thought._

"They've come for us, we must flee!" "we will not make it far, not with Fett on our tail, we need to fight", once again Johnna felt the presence of fear as she moved as fast as she could to gather her things. Now older she knew what was important and what wasn't as she and her master, along with four other Jedi rushed out onto the busy streets of Coruscant's underground city. It had seemed that the Dark Lord Vader and Boba Fett had finally caught up to them, and they had no other choice but to run. Reaching an abandon hanger and made quick work to start the small charter ship inside, but the thing was old, and they were running out of time, "we aren't going to make it" Johnna blurted, stating the obvious, "no, at least not all of us" a male spoke, the hanger went silent, looks were shared, a decision was made. Shocked, Johnna watched as the four Jedi wielded their sabers, their journey, would end here.

 _We found ourselves trapped deep within twisted tunnels on a narrow bridge that hung over a vast dark drop as the mountain shook in its awakening, I had given up, but I didn't want to die, when I heard the familiar hum of a saber as a red glow lit the cave I realized it wasn't my choice to make. But my master was ready to fight and so with her blue saber lit, they dueled. For the first time in forever I asked the force for help, for guidance, and I felt it as I closed my eyes to the world around me I listened, with the encouragement of my master I found a door, but I couldn't open it, I wasn't strong enough. And I hated myself for being weak in that moment because if I wasn't, she would not have died the way she did._

"it's a dead end, what do we do!" panicked, Johnna found it hard to catch her breath. They were trapped between rock, and the imperial army, "calm yourself Johnna, trust in the force". Johnna wanted to yell, curse the force, but she had no time to linger on the thought when a blood red light lit the tunnel, "quickly, cross the bridge" Master Varik ordered, cautiously the pushed forward. Johnna looked around but no door could be seen, "do not look with your eyes, Johnna" her master spoke from behind as she lit her blue saber, moving to intercept Vader who was half-way crossed the bridge. Stilling her nerve Johnna concentrated, reaching out along the cavern walls, she forced herself to ignore the sound of sabers and marching feet until she finally felt it, "master, there's a door! I-I can't move it!" Johnna turned to face her master, but to her horror, her master was looking to her as well, "it was an honor to be your master, Johnna" "master look out!"

 _In the last of her strength, my master used the force to open the door and it cost her as Vader plunged his saber into her chest, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. Time slowed as stormtroopers approached behind Vader, Boba Fett casually strolling in not far behind, and as Vader ripped his saber from my master's chest there was no pain on her face but determination as she force pushed me through the door as It begun to close. I didn't even feel my back meet hard rock or the heat that filled the room as I was already up just as she fell from the bridge, the darkness swallowing her body. The door closed but it wouldn't stay so, Vader would come for me next, but I couldn't care, as in that moment I felt nothing but agony as I screamed out in rage and pain until my throat went raw._

Boba never really cared to know much about his targets than necessary, but in that chamber, something had changed, the girl, maybe a few years younger than himself had always feared something, the first time they met she almost fainted, but when she looked at him, that wasn't her. Boba, although he won't admit it, was caught off guard when she pushed them all back through the door, Vader took the brunt of the force so Fett hadn't gone that far. Glancing up, Boba realized something as he watched the ground give in, watched her plummet to her more than sure death, she had saved them. But Boba didn't dwell on it for more than a second, his job was done.

 _It was there, on my knees that I realized I sat upon a rocky cliff high above burning lava, surrounded by fire. The mountain shook violently almost as if it felt what I did, and it was then that I heard that voice. It whispered to me as every other sound seemed to fade out, it spoke to me instruction of things that had yet come to pass, of what I had to do, and it was then that I understood my master's words so long ago. The door shook as it was forced open but I hardly paid it any mind as my gaze locked on the fire below, at some point I had risen and now stood at the very end of the cliff, waves of heat licked at my body but I hardly felt it. The mountain continued to shake as it's was beginning to crumble, the ground moving as if water. It was then that Vader called my name that I looked over my shoulder, eyes red and wet, but I didn't look to him, but just past him, where Boba stood tense. With power I didn't know I possessed, I pushed them all back through the door as it started to close and faced them catching Boba's gaze once more before I fell as the ground below me gave. As I went I was a peace, I trusted in the force, and I closed my eyes and listened once more._ _ **You must fall to rise, Die, to save him, die, to save them all.**_


End file.
